pookiefanfictionandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haylie Diamondsparkle
Haylie Diamondsparkle is a famous movie star and singer in Fandom City in Fandom Central. She formerly used to live in Penguin City with her parents, but later moved to Fandom Central, the heart of Fandom City, with her husband. She lives there today with her husband and children. Early Life Haylie Onceworth was born in April 16, 1980 to proud parents, who are known as Denise Onceworth and Christopher Onceworth. She was their only so far child. As a young child, Haylie didn't enjoy studying for her school, but loved participating in her school plays at Peaceful Elementary School anyways, a school located at Penguin City. She was in many plays at her school. She was so good she participated as a minor role of the movie, "Destiny Rises". Her start of her movie career begun now. However, the Peaceful Elementary School was shut down and taken down, half way through her year of eight grade. Her parents, both workers for the school, lost their job and could not find a new one. The family suddenly became poor, and Haylie was unable to continue eighth grade, until a month later. Haylie's aunt volunteered to let Haylie live with her family so she could live with them at Fandom Central, and she could go to Fandom Elementary to finish eighth and go to FHS. Her parents, determined to have Haylie have a good education and a wonderful life, accepted. Haylie did not see her family until she graduated from college. With her aunt, she finished eight grade with flying colors and went to Fandom High School. She met many people there and became a bit popular. She studied really hard, but took interest into acting and singing. On her last year, she was so good with school recitals she was asked to play as Lucy Onceworth in Into The Forest, in 1995. Lucy was a major character in this movie. Exactly on her 16th birthday, the movie was released and Haylie became know as The Youngest Movie Star. Haylie, however, did not enjoy the fame. Haylie began to take acting and singing classes, and graduated fhs with flying colors as well. She moved onto Fandom College where she studied really hard in all subjects including acting and singing. When she graduated, she was taken into a special school for the best actors and singers only. She was paid a whole lot just for singing and acting in mini movies for the special school. Haylie became well known, around Fandom City. She donated most of the money to her family so they would no longer be poor, and also most of the money to the poor. She kept the rest for herself so she could take care of herself. She later met another student called Kyler Diamondsparkle who she later married a year later. Three months after marriage, they both graduated and moved to a huge mansion. She starred as the main character in Traitor, 2002. She earned tons of fame all over fandom city. She started singing popular songs, her most popular being the cover of "Gotta Catch Em All!" To this day, she has tons of money in which she donated to all areas of fandom city and has tons of fame. Filmography Film Quotes "Oh, Senpai, when will you finally notice me?" - Haylie as Yuki in Yandere High School. "I enjoy eating at Restaurant Le Wow, why not try there?" - When asked good places to eat. "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLL!" - When late for something. Trivia * Haylie's favorite color is ocean blue. * When she was a pookie, she went to Pookie Sunshine Scouts. * Haylie is writing a journal that may be published sometime. Category:Fanon Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins